


A Little Tingling Sensation

by feathertail



Series: Infinity War Ashes Angst Party [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I'm not sorry, they asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: It takes a while for Peter to dissolve.





	A Little Tingling Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralCreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/gifts), [MissSparklingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/gifts).



He didn’t think it was anything to start with. His ‘Spidey Sense’ had been going haywire ever since the bus, at various levels of intensity, but ultimately still warning him that Something Bad was happening. He saw the other members start to dissolve, finally explaining the highest-ratcheting warning Sense he’d ever had; it was fair enough, people were just- evaporating into the air. There was nothing left except tiny… particles? It made his blood run cold and his knees start to weaken, and he shivered. He looked around to see more particles just fluttering to the ground, and a cold dread sank heavy in his stomach.

“Uh, Mr. Stark?” he muttered quietly, blinking through a haze of confusion starting to blur the edges of his comprehension. “I don’t- I don’t feel so good.” He shook his head. “I- I don’t know what’s happening.” There was a tingling across his skin, like the back of his hand had tingled that time he’d burnt it in science and the skin had been repairing it almost instantly. Not super quickly, but way faster than the average person’s healing capability- the meaning of the tingling, all across his body, inside, outside, everywhere, and his breath stabbed harshly in his chest as he inhaled sharply, understanding beginning to set in. He took a step, and stumbled into Stark, shaking as he willed his healing to work faster, work better, that _he_ couldn’t be fading, couldn’t be turning into dust as well, no, please, no-

He was babbling now, desperate pleas tripping over themselves as he clutched at his mentor, his idol, hell, the only father figure he had left, hands shakily gripping at anything, the suit, a shirt, skin, whatever he could grasp.

“I don’t want to go, Mr. Stark,” he confessed shakily, lump swelling in his throat. All the others, they’d been gone in seconds. They hadn’t had time for the panic to set in, the fear of going, of dying. All that time he’d been out fighting crime, fighting the bad guys, doing what he was supposed to do, he’d never once believed that he could actually _die_ while doing it. He’d always get himself out of there, or Mr. Stark would save him, would come and save him and everything would be alright. But Mr. Stark was here now, and there was nothing he _could_ do.

“Please,” spilled from his lips, unashamed begging as his legs started to give way, the outer layers of his skin beginning to crumble and flutter away. “I don’t want to go,” he sobbed, scrabbling for a hold on Stark, the one thing he always believed would be constant, the one person he always believed would be able to save the day, save people, save the world… save _him_.

His head settled on the ground, and fear dug its talons deep into his chest, wrenching hard. It had sunk in, now. He was never going back home. He was never going to school again, never going to sit on the stupid school bus, never going to see Ned again, or MJ, or- _Aunt May_. She didn’t know. Ned was the only one outside of the Avengers and the officials to know he was Spiderman, and Spiderman was him. He’d left that morning with a muffled “Goodbye, Aunt May!” through a mouthful of toast as he ran for the bus. He hadn’t even seen her, just yelled as he thundered out the door, toast in one hand, bag in the other. And now he was never going to see her again.

Maybe- maybe if he’d stayed on the bus, hell, maybe if he’d let the parachute take him back down to earth when Tony had tried to, if he hadn’t been on the stupid donut ship that had brought them to this damn planet in the first place, maybe… maybe things would have been different. Stark wouldn’t have had to have been minding him, because he was just a stupid kid, he could have fought better, maybe wouldn’t have gotten hurt, so the Doctor wouldn’t have had to have given up the stone- maybe if he’d just stayed at home like a normal kid. Ignored Uncle Ben’s advice. Then he wouldn’t be in this whole mess in the first place. Or if he hadn’t been bitten by that spider – mistake after mistake washed over him as the tingling began to fade, as if his body had given up the fight completely.

He knew this was the end, now. His body wasn’t fighting, and he couldn’t do anything. The least he could do was apologise to Mr. Stark. For all he knew, this could be his fault. His fault that Thanos had done the thing they didn’t want him to do, which had resulted in… the whole dissolving death thing. Well, presumably it was death. He blinked through the mist of evaporating cells, and managed to fix his eyes on his mentor.

“I’m sorry.”

There was a brief moment where nothing happened, and then it all seemed to happen at once. He took his last breath, blinked one last time, and his heart gave one final futile beat, before he dissolved into nothingness and his ashes were in the wind. He knew nothing any more.


End file.
